


Unscheduled Meetings

by LittleBozSheep



Series: Drarry Monthly Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Father Figures, Fluff, Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Naked Sirius, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: Harry has a secret boyfriend and Sirius is determined to find out who it is. Remus meanwhile just wants to finish his crossword.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Drarry Monthly Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679212
Comments: 30
Kudos: 538





	Unscheduled Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge;
> 
> Prompt: “The Less I Know The Better”  
> Word count: 322
> 
> A big thank you to [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor) for Betaing

Christmas this year had come early for Sirius. Harry had finally gotten himself a partner and Sirius was determined to find out who it was. So far, his attempts had ended in tears, mostly his tears.

Remus meanwhile wasn’t anywhere near as interested in the whole affair. He really didn’t care what Harry got up to or with whom. The less he knew, the longer he could pretend Harry was still a baby and not a teenager; getting up to— well Remus had been a teenager once, he knew what they got up to, which is exactly why he didn’t want to get involved. 

Ironically, Remus was the first to meet Harry’s partner. 

As usual, he had stayed up late working on his crossword. Climbing the stairs tea in hand he bumped into the very person in question, clearly attempting to sneak out of Harry’s room. The two froze like deer in headlights, staring wide-eyed at each other. Hugging his tea close to his chest, Remus suddenly realised this was his house, and that he was allowed to walk around at 4 am if he wanted to. Shaking his head. “Nope, never saw you.” 

“But?” Draco stuttered, not expecting that response. 

“Seriously, and by that I mean Sirius. He’ll be heartbroken if he knows I met Harry’s partner first.” 

“You could not tell him,” Draco replied slowly.

Remus laughed. “Have you met Sirius?” 

“Er, no,” Draco muttered looking away. “But you’re okay with me being...” 

“Blonde?” Remus lifted an eyebrow, smirking. 

“Moons what you’re doing?” The sleepy voice of Sirius carried down the stairs. 

‘Run,’ he mouthed to Draco. “Nothing.” 

“I heard voices. Wait, is it Harry’s partner? Are they here? Now?” Sirius called thundering down the stairs past Remus, only to return moments later. “Moonyyyyy they’ve gone,” Sirius moaned trudging back up the steps.

“Probably a good thing considering you’re naked.” Remus sipped his tea before following Sirius into their room. 


End file.
